Käyttäjä:Napoleone Buonaparte
Hieno mies. Hajoavassa maailmassa on vaikeaa tukeutua muuhun kuin Hikipedian spinoffeihin. Vahvistan tässä olevani Vieläkin Uudemman Beepedian käyttäjä Napoleon. ---- Tietoja minusta: *Omistan kaktuksen. Kannattaa siis miettiä kahdesti ennen kuin alkaa isotella minulle. *Tykkään päteä. Miettikää, millainen olisin, ellen saisi päteä. Miettikää! *Matti Vanhanen käski minun ryhtyä tulevaisuuden huippuosaajaksi. *En tykkää kylmästä. *Olen juonut Tonavasta Keisarin maljan. *Olen universaalinen antimonarkisti. *En osaa luistella takaperin. **En aio opetella luistelemaan takaperin. ---- Missä minua kannattaa varoa *Hikipediassa *Leavingwikissä *Turussa ---- Sivisty! *Kuukauden kirja. Kansallinen instituutio. ---- Tuotantoa *Manfred von Richthofen *Keski-Thüringenin deterministinen lyseo *Tesmo Laatukäki *Tirvaiseminen *Romanovit *Amerikan vallankumous *Trollaus taiteenlajina *Ruma lintu *Etikkakurkku *Hermann Göring *Homouden ihanuus *Turun Myllysillan profetia *Peltikaton maalaustyönäytös *Muhammad *John Kerryn sammalnäytekokoelma: Behind the Scenes *Kuinka krässhätä Cessna *Vanhasuomalaisen puolueen laaja-alainen tammituhonta *Rähmäinen kämäisyys *2 (tasankojen mustavaristen käheä kaiho + itäpreussilaiset kansallisasut) *Saarisen synkähkö mysteerio *Guinea-Bissaun kääpäinfektio *Jähmykääkkä *Karppikäki ---- Paskiaisia Osa 1 – Osa 2 – Osa 3 ---- Suosittelen *Napoleon, Ihmiskunnan Sankari ---- Tiesitkö, että... *Muna tulee paskaseks jos panere poikii? *Homot on pelottavia? *Homoilla ei ole kavereita? ---- Asiatonta mammuttitautia *Mikään ei riitä. Nyt on minulla sitten tällainenkin. Sitten asiaan. ---- ;To the Emperors of Russia and Austria Who Eyed the Battle of Austerlitz from the Heights whilst Buonaparte Was Active in the Thickest of Fight :Coward Chiefs! who while the fight :Rages in the plain below :Hide the shame of your affright :On yon distant mountain's brow, :Does one human feeling creep :Through your hearts' remorseless sleep? :On that silence cold and deep :Does the impulse flow :Such as fires the Patriot's breast, :Such as breaks the Hero's rest? :No, cowards! ye are calm and still. :Keen frosts that blight the human bud :Each opening petal blight and kill :And bathe its tenderness in blood. :Ye hear the groans of those who die, :Ye hear the whistling death-shots fly. :And when the yells of Victory :Float o'er the murdered good, :Ye smile secure. –On yonder plain :The game, if lost, begins again. 550px|right :Think ye the restless fiend who haunts :The tumult of yon glory field, :Whom neither shame nor danger daunts, :Who does not fear, who cannot yield, :Will not with Equalizing blow :Exalt the high, abase the low, :And in one mighty shock o'erthrow :The slaves that sceptres wield, :Till from the ruin of the storm :Ariseth Freedom's awful form? :Hushed below the battle's jar :Night rests silent on the Heath, :Silent save when vultures soar :Above the wounded warrior's death. :How sleep ye now, unfeeling Kings! :Peace seldom folds her snowy wings :On poisoned memory's conscience-stings, :Which lurk bad hearts beneath, :Nor downy beds procure repose :Where crime and terror mingle throes. :Yet may your terrors rest secure. :Thou Northern chief, why starest thou? :Pale Austria, calm those fears. Be sure :The tyrant needs such slaves as you. :Think ye the world would bear his sway :Were dastards such as you away? :No! they would pluck his plumage gay :Torn from a nation's woe, :And lay him in the oblivious gloom :Where Freedom now prepares your tomb. ;Feelings of a Republican on the Fall of Bonaparte 250px|right :I hated thee, fallen tyrant! I did groan :To think that a most unambitious slave, :Like thou, shouldst dance and revel on the grave :Of Liberty. Thou mightst have built thy throne :Where it had stood even now: thou didst prefer :A frail and bloody pomp which Time has swept :In fragments towards Oblivion. Massacre, :For this I prayed, would on thy sleep have crept, :Treason and Slavery, Rapine, Fear, and Lust, :And stifled thee, their minister. I know :Too late, since thou and France are in the dust, :That Virtue owns a more eternal foe :Than Force or Fraud: old Custom, legal Crime, :And bloody Faith the foulest birth of Time. ;Lines Written on Hearing the News of the Death of Napoleon :What! alive and so bold, O Earth? :Art thou not overbold? :What! leapest thou forth as of old :In the light of thy morning mirth, :The last of the flock of the starry fold? :Ha! leapest thou forth as of old? :Are not the limbs still when the ghost is fled, :And canst thou move, Napoleon being dead? 450px|right :How! is not thy quick heart cold? :What spark is alive on thy hearth? :How! is not HIS death-knell knolled? :And livest THOU still, Mother Earth? :Thou wert warming thy fingers old :O'er the embers covered and cold :Of that most fiery spirit, when it fled— :What, Mother, do you laugh now he is dead? :'Who has known me of old,' replied Earth, :'Or who has my story told? :It is thou who art overbold.' :And the lightning of scorn laughed forth :As she sung, 'To my bosom I fold :All my sons when their knell is knolled, :And so with living motion all are fed, :And the quick spring like weeds out of the dead. :'Still alive and still bold,' shouted Earth, :'I grow bolder and still more bold. :The dead fill me ten thousandfold :Fuller of speed, and splendour, and mirth. :I was cloudy, and sullen, and cold, :Like a frozen chaos uprolled, :Till by the spirit of the mighty dead :My heart grew warm. I feed on whom I fed. :'Ay, alive and still bold.' muttered Earth, :'Napoleon's fierce spirit rolled, :In terror and blood and gold, :A torrent of ruin to death from his birth. :Leave the millions who follow to mould :The metal before it be cold; :And weave into his shame, which like the dead :Shrouds me, the hopes that from his glory fled.' :::~Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822)